Yahata Sarusora
Yahata Sarusora (八幡サルソラ, Sarusora Yahata) is a highly skilled Shinobi hailing from the Sarusora Clan. Due to his uncle's infertility, Yahata is the heir apparent to the leadership of the clan. Yahata has been the most trusted Shinobi among his clan, and is often sent on the most rigorous of missions not only for his skill but hopefully to meet his demise to the pleasing of his uncle. Despite this, Yahata manages to always keep a positive attitude even in an era that he wishes he can one day change. Yahata is against the current state of the world, and often attempts to incapacitate or capture his opponents rather than killing them in protest. Overview Personality Appearance Abilities Even since days as a child, Yahata has proven time and time again that he is a predigious talent. Filled to the brim with power, he stands at the top of his clan and continues to hone his skills everyday. He is experienced in the field of battle, so much so that he undertakes the clan's most dangerous missions, usually alone due to his latent skill. He has shown proficiency in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Bukijutsu and has been able to take on the likes of the Uchiha Clan and walk away victorious. He is respected by the elders of the clan, and despite his uncle's wishes has shown that with his talent he is the prime option for heir to the clan. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a Shinobi capable of surviving to adulthood in the current period, Yahata has extraordinarily control over his Chakra. Being of the mainline of the Sarusora Clan, he was capable of inheriting the large chakra reserves of the Senju Clan dating generations back in his family. Due to this, Yahata has shown the ability to flawlessly control his chakra and the force that comes from it is powerful enough to slightly even affect his surroundings. Yahata is capable of weaving complex hand signs with great speeds, and has even began training himself to weave hand seals with independant hands. Yahata, hailing from the Sarusora holds an amazingly high will-power, and has been capable of continuing to fight even through great amounts of damage. His body is full of vitality, and his physical condition is almost supernatural as he has shown feats of great strength, speed and agility without the use of his chakra. Ninjutsu List of Jutsu here. Yahata is proficient in the art of Ninjutsu, through various battles and training on his own he has shown a high understanding of the art. Within a clan who views Ninjutsu as an equal to Taijutsu, he seemingly stands supreme over his peers to a substantial amount when it comes to Ninjutsu. Able to effortlessly perform moderately ranked Jutsu, project powerful Barrier Ninjutsu, and fight at a high level while wielding various weapons. He has also mastered the ability to channel chakra through weapons. Nature Transformation Yahata's affinity is Earth Release, a field in which he has shown a mastery to go alongside his proficiency in Water Release, Lightning Release and he is currently working towards Wind Release as well. He has access to Yang Release due to his Clan's Monkey Fist technique which works by allowing members of the Sarusora Clan to manipulate the elasticity of their arms, increasing their range significantly. Barrier Ninjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu is an affinity for the Sarusora Clan, similar to Fuinjutsu of the Uzumaki Clan, the Sarusora have shown great proficiency manipulating and construction powerful barriers. This is done by placing seals upon a surface or target to which force fields of varying shapes, sizes and strenghts are to be erected. Senjutsu With massive amounts of Chakra, Yahata was enabled to learn Senjutsu from Mt. Kakazan, home of the Sage Monkeys. This allows him to reach a state known as Sage Mode, enhancing his physical parameters exponentially through the use of Natural Energy. He was able to quickly learn, and can perfectly balance his chakra with natural energy. In the form, Yahata gains markings along his face and gains a tail, a feat shown by those who have perfected the Monkey's Sage Mode. He is capable of accessing the form in only a few moments, and is proficient in combat with it. Taijutsu The Sarusora Clan holds Taijutsu in high regard, seeing it as an equal to Ninjutsu. Due to this, Yahata like the rest of his clan have never learned the fundamentals of Genjutsu and rather would rely on other means of countering it. Despite this, Yahata is very well versed in Taijutsu. His clan is renown for their Hiden taijutsu, the Monkey Fist, which utilizes Yang Release to increase the elasticity in one's arms and allow them to extend their limbs 5 inches longer. The fight style overall takes on the stance similar to that of a monkey, and his movements become far more loose and nimble. This allows him to fight defensively as it usually allows him to hold a reach advantage, and build up momentum to increase his strike's attacks. Bukijutsu Yahata's main form of combat is mostly Bukijutsu, he uses a great number of weapons including shuriken, kunai and can even imrpovise, utilizing common items as weapons such as stones. Above all, Yahata uses a Bō as his primary form of combat and holds proficiency with a blade as most of the era do. Kenjutsu Yahata is proficient in Kenjutsu (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique), carrying up to 2 swords and a tanto when on specific missions. Although he'd rather use none lethal means of combat, Yahata is intelligent and knows when to flip the switch on. This causes him to arm himself with several swords when undergoing extreme missions. He has shown the ability to react to and deflect projectiles with a sword rather easily, and has even been able to best lower ranking wielders of the Sharingan in sword fights. He is cpable of wielding even 2 swords, and can wield his swords with backhand and normal grips to change his fighting posture mid battle. Bōjutsu Yahata's favorite, and most trusted weapon that he refuses to leave behind is his Bō, a staff made up of a compound similar to Adamantine that he has been using since he was a mere child, passed onto him by his father. Due to this, Yahata can combat even powerful sword users flawlessly and has a complete mastery of Bōjutsu (棒術, Literally meaning: Staff Techniques). Yahata's staff is extremely durable, capable of taking extensive amounts of damage and being able to hold off herculean amounts of force without so much as cracking. Yahata's Staff is made specially with the ability to conduct chakra, making chakra channeling extremely easily. When channeling base Chakra through the staff, he can completely control the staff's length, and even bend it to his will. The Staff can continuously extend to unbelievable heights and even travel with enough force to knock over massive trees from momentum. Yahata can also molds the staff into shapes like sword hilts, channeling Lightning Release Chakra into it to create a sword. Intelligence Yahata is extremely intelligent, he has been viewed as the heir to the clan's leadership by its members not only for his complete skill and prowess as a Shinobi, but his thinking. Yahata is capable of manipulating his minds to extraordinary amounts, he can stay calm and collected while confonted with hard decisions and in combat and maintain his emotions without showing a bit of weakness. Yahata has shown the ability to adapt to almost any situation in combat, and even has been able to analyse and discern components of jutsu merely by viewing them in action. Despite his usually light-hearted personality, he can easily flip the switch and be sure he makes the right situations in most spots. He prefers patience, always waiting back and observing before running full force into confrontation. Stats Trivia *The name '''Yahata '''is an alternate name to the Shinto God of War, Hachiman Category:Zion3xX Category:Characters